


Just Like The Movies

by vkdemon



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M, Sex, dark themes, dissociative fugue, fugue state, not what it seems
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-24
Updated: 2011-09-24
Packaged: 2017-11-14 18:21:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/518174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vkdemon/pseuds/vkdemon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blaine is so perfect for Kurt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Like The Movies

**Author's Note:**

> **AN:** Dark writing excercise to get my inspiration going after completing my big bang. It's... something. Enjoy.

 

Kurt triple checked his outfit, determined to look perfect for his prince. He slipped into his car, driving the same path he’d taken every week to see his man. Blaine, rich,handsome, proper man who had taken his hand to run down the hallways of Dalton academy. The place was a dream, no bullies, no pain, just happiness and just joy. Ever since that horrible beast had kissed him Blaine had been there to help him, his presence helping Kurt face his demons.

Kurt’s stomach fluttered, knowing it was those wondrous butterflies that came around. Thinking of his Blaine did that to him. He glanced at the house, it was two stories, smallish for a prince. He’d have expected something larger... oh! Silly. Of course it was larger. He’d danced with Blaine in the ballroom.. Ah there it was, the sprawling palatial estate just behind the little house.

Kurt is swept into the house with a kiss that send sparks down his spine, little alarms setting off all over his body. His skin ran cold and the warmth of Blaine’s hand on his neck scorched him. He opened his mouth to the kisses, Blaine was passionate today. He was always so passionate when they had to be parted.

Blaine took his hand and the moved through the estate, Blaine was always so romantic, creating a lavish diner for them displayed so perfectly on the long dining-room table. “You’re skinny.” Blaine was always so sweet, worrying about Kurt like that.

Kurt took a few bites, shaking his head at the strange bitterness of the lasagna. He must be imagining it, Blaine would never allow anything to be amiss. He smiled, sipping shyly at the glass of bubbling champagne. He glanced at Blaine across the table. He was so perfect, always wearing that school blazer, like he had stepped off a magazine with perfectly gelled hair. He licked at his fork teasingly, his lips wet.

“Ready?” Kurt nodded and a the plate was whisked away, a lingering pressure on his throat. All the spices were so powerful he could feel tears at the corner of his eyes. He swallowed swiftly that last bit, coughing. It always went down a little wrong.

Kurt spun, the ballroom moving around him as his stomach dropped again. It felt like he was flying through the air. Blaine’s hands on his hips held him close, bursts of intensity pressing into the sensitive skin of his hips. He would remember these points of contact, tomorrow, through the week. They would pulse with the lingering adoration of his Prince.

“So beautiful.” Blaine’s voice was rough as they stopped spinning. Kurt loved having that effect on Blaine, it made his skin tremble. More perfect slow kisses that sent heat and need through him. He screamed as he arched. The pain... no not pain... there couldn’t be pain with his prince. “Shit. Tight.”

Kurt closed his eyes tighter... how silly of him. There was no pain. It was just horseback riding, it made his thighs ache from riding all day. Blaine’s hands caressed the pain away, making that warmth and joy come back. The heat pressing into his skin floated at every part he and Blaine touched. The bear skin run under them was warm and the cracking fireplace showed their faces in start relief. “Mine. Mine. Mine.” The beast roared in the distance, but Kurt was safe, clutched in Blaine's arms, the rumble blending into Blaine's voice. "My fancy."

“Yours my prince.” Kurt breathed as Blaine’s weight came down over him, making the small boy seem huge over him, almost unmovable. The silly boy must have fallen asleep. Kurt chuckled and stood, ignoring the phantom drip of liquid down his thigh. Messy things like that never touched his Prince from the perfect Dalton academy.

Mercedes would ask about his weekend tomorrow and he’d tell her all about his beautiful prince from Westerville. Soon she’d get to meet him, but for now Kurt was selfish. He wanted to keep Blaine all to himself. He made all the monsters go away.


End file.
